Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-5x+5y = -1$ $25x-25y = -1$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-5x+5y = -1$ $5y = 5x-1$ $y = 1x - \dfrac{1}{5}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $25x-25y = -1$ $-25y = -25x-1$ $y = 1x + \dfrac{1}{25}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.